Use Somebody
by Glamagirl
Summary: What happens when the boundaries of friendship are broken? Will everything stay the same…? Christian/Jericho are about to find out the hard way. *Slash*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone in this story. Any characters you recognize here belong just to themselves and to each other?

**Warning**! This story has contents that might offend you. Its slash, M/M so if it's not your thing you shouldn't read it, in fact if don't like slash I suggest you to turn back like right now!

**Rated M **for some sexual content and some swearing.

Other than that I hope you enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think! =)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Use Somebody

Dragging his feet along the tiled floor, Jay made his way out of the shower stalls and sat in one of the benches in the deserted locker room. Once there he bent his back a little and pulled his bag nearer, meaning to take out the fresh change of clothes he had packed at his hotel room.

They were neatly folded inside his bag and he took them out to start the task of getting dressed; but before doing that he reached for the towel hanging from his shoulder and rubbed it over his short hair, drying it in the process.

He sighed; it was the same routine as always… or like he liked to say, same shit, different day.

That day, or night to be more accurate, happened to be Tuesday, taping night; but by that moment the show was over and he was of the few persons that remained inside the building, and at the pace he was moving he might as well be the last one to leave.

But he had no worries, he had already forced his body beyond the limits of comfort and for what remained of the night he was going to take it easy.

So without a care in the world other than the way his body had been brutalized in the ring, the tall blonde Canadian unfolded his black AC/DC shirt and went on to clad his torso with it…

Or at least that has been his plan.

"Nice shirt hambone, are you sure is not mine?"

Jay snorted and looked at his fellow Canadian, the one that had just taken the shirt off his hands. "I'm pretty damn sure, now give it back" He tried to reach for it but Chris walked away with it, eyeing it carefully as if expecting to find something on it. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, I mark all my shirts and I'm looking for my mark on this"

"You stupid jackass, it's not marked because the shirt is mine… and what kind of grown up man marks his shirts anyway?" Jay snorted again as he gave Chris a lingering glance. "Dork"

Chris lifted his blue eyes from the shirt and looked back at Jay; he blinked two times before opening his mouth. "The kind that has friends with sneaky hands"

"Well I don't know about your other friends but I sure as hell didn't take that away from you; I bought it and if you want it it will cost you twenty five bucks plus taxes"

Chris burst a laugh. "My God Jay, you sure are a cheapo… are you selling me your shirt, doesn't Vince pays you enough?" Chris asked while crossing his arms up to his naked chest. "But don't worry, if you behave I'll take you shopping, I might even buy you some pants"

"I'm not selling you shit; I'm saying that if you want one you should go and buy one for yourself, besides I don't think that one will fit you"

"Ohhh" Chris' laughed, not seeming offended in the slightest. "You are calling me fat now, I offer to take you shopping and you call me fat? I'm wounded Jay"

Jay lifted an eyebrow and glared at his friend. Chris was obviously in full annoying mode and that never worked well for Jay, especially when he was the only one around for him to bug and when his body was aching all over.

So he was definitely in no mood for this… maybe in other occasion he would go along with him and duel in a battle of retorts, but tonight wasn't that night. "Fine, you want the shirt? Take the fucking shirt"

He focused his attention back to his back and started rummaging for another shirt, he usually brought two…

"Thanks dude" Chris said all excitedly. "This is why you are my best friend in all the whole world… we should swap underwear and make a pact"

Jay chuckled and turned his face to look at Chris. "Seriously dude, have you been drinking?" For the last months or so Chris has become fond of his GG and most of the time he became seriously annoying, like at that moment.

"I don't drink at work… wait" He stopped for a minute and considered his answer; he remained spaced out for a while and then grinned. "Nope, not drunk"

"You are sure acting like it" Jay replied while getting up to his feet, ready to put on his pants.

"Oh come on Jay, it will be fun"

Before Jay could react to it, Chris rushed to him and pulled down his boxers… fortunately for the younger man, he was able to hold to them and Chris only managed to expose a little bit of skin.

"What the fuck…" Jay complained in a gasp when Chris grabbed for his legs and pulled, making him go down and hard to the floor.

As a wrestler, Jay was used to get the wind knocked out of him with this kind of falls, but this was much worse. He didn't land on a wrestling mat but on hard floor, and as he landed on it his already battered body suffered the consequences and protested by making him groan.

Chris didn't seem to noticed, and if he did he didn't cared, he just went on to put his friend in some kind of submission hold.

"If I pin you or make you submit we'll swap underwear, if you do I'll give you your shirt back" He put pressure on Jason's arm and pulled hard, tearing a gasp from the taller man. "So will you give up already and save from the pain?"

"Fuck you" Jay groaned trying to break free from Chris' hold, but the truth was that he has never been good at submissions while Chris was quite experienced with them.

There was also the recurrent factor that he always lost when doing this… yes, it was not the first time Chris tried to resolve an argument by making the younger man submit, the only difference now was that on previous occasions Jay had been a willing participant and it was all made in fun… and they would both be clothed with more than boxers.

"We can make this the easy way or the hard way, it's up to you"

"I never go for the easy way" Jay gathered strength out of nowhere and pushed Chris away, but his freedom was short lived as Chris grabbed him from behind and wrapped his arm around his neck.

"You asked for it young grass groper, now you will be schooled by the great Jericho"

Even with all his talk, Jay was able to counter Chris' hold and taking him by surprise he was able to reverse it. Then, in no time they were both trying to top the other, holding, pulling limbs and applying pressure wherever they could.

They went with it for a while, but at some point Jay's body tried to remind him that it was in no condition to hold up for long and that's when Chris took the opportunity to once again wrap his arm around his neck, blocking his passage of air and making him cough.

"Give up?" Chris voice came in a puff, first sign that he was in the first stage of wearing out; but that he was a bit tired didn't prevent him on increasing his hold, because he did increased it, pulling Jay closer to him until his back was tightly pressed against his chest and his head was forcefully resting on his shoulder.

"No" He would rather have Chris pin him 1,2,3 and be over with it, but because Chris was as hot headed as he was he wanted to make him submit.

Not in his lifetime. He lifted his hands up and went to grab Chris head, the idea was to lift him over his shoulder and thus getting rid of him, but because he was tired and his arms were not cooperating, he only managed to pull Chris' head forward and against his shoulder.

Chris laughed. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked as his free hand moved to Jay's chest, holding him in place for a few seconds before sliding down to his flat stomach where it came rest.

Meanwhile Jay was not releasing his hold on Chris' head, and even when he knew he was not doing any damage he refused to let go. As far as he was concern he could hold to that position until Chris grew bored and decided to move on.

But then Chris' fingers slid even further down and reached for his crotch, grabbing the bulge hidden inside his boxers.

To say that it took Jay by surprise would be an understatement; it shocked the hell out of him and it forced him to let go of Chris immediately… occasion where the oldest of the two took to force Jay to his back.

"What the fuck was that dude?" Jay complained in bewilderment as Chris, laying on his side, wrapped both his legs around Jay's thighs. He also placed one arm hard against Jay's throat and the other one went to hold in place the hand of Jay that wasn't trapped under his body.

In no time he had him completely immobilized.

"Give up?"

"Get off of me you freak, this is not funny"

"Aww what is it Jay-Jay, did I make you upset?" Chris asked in a mocking tone that pissed the younger Canadian even more, he didn't like any of that and he liked even less that in his proximity he could feel Chris' breath on him, he clearly could tell that he had indeed been drinking.

"Get off your fucking asshole" He tried to break free but Chris was strategically holding him down, now he knew that he should have stopped this when he had the chance.

Chris grinned at Jay's efforts and after a while of watching his futile attempts to break free he leaned closer into him. "Will a kissy kiss make you feel better?" He kissed Jay's nose and then his temple.

"What…?" Jay gasped. "Have you lost your fucking mind you stupid fuck?" He moved his head side to side as Chris rained kissed all over his face, laughing and putting more pressure on his neck so that he wouldn't move so much.

Jay at least evaded being kissed on the lips.

"Ah what's the matter, am I not your friend?" He took the hand that was restricting Jay's throat and moved it down his chest, mimicking the previous slow movement that had ended up in grabbing his crotch a few minutes ago. "And don't friends do nice things to other friends… like swapping underwear and stuff"

He ended up his sentence by cupping Jay through the thin fabric of his boxers, stroking him to life as the younger man cursed him and tried to push him away.

But Chris hold was too effective and his touch maddening.

"Chris… just stop this" He gasped, mortified beyond believe that Chris was stroking his fucking cock and his body was reacting to it. It was so wrong and he was going to kill the son of a bitch once he could move. "This is not funny so just fucking stop it"

But Chris was not listening and little by little Jay's struggles became weaker, Chris' touch more insistent.

Jay realized it, and for a moment he wished he could die from embarrassment because this was Chris, his asshole of a friend who was fucking drunk.

It was up to him to put an end to it.

If only Chris could cut him some slack.

But Chris wasn't giving him anything but a hand job and a sly smile, and as he gave him those things he closed the distance that separated his face with that of his friend and forced his lips on him.

This seemed to take Jay out of his pleasant trance and he was once again trying to push Chris away. He didn't know what has gotten into Chris but if he decided to turn gay all of a sudden it was sure as hell not going to be with him… hell no.

He was not even gay and as far as he knew neither was Chris.

But none of that mattered, because not even Jay's muffled protest or the way he tried to push his body free stopped Chris from breaking past Jay's lips and into his mouth, probing and tasting like never before.

Much to his shame, the contact of Chris tongue moving against his, trying to lull him into action was provoking a sensation that ran from the tip of his toes, up his spine and right to his head, making him feel dizzy and disoriented.

Never a kiss had made him feel such a thing and for a while moment he thought that Chris taste of hard liquor had make him drunk too…

And he might as well be drunk because he was not struggling anymore and was by now tentatively kissing him back, still trying to wrap his mind around the dramatic change of events.

That's when Chris released his hand… and his cock. Jay at first he tried to use his free hand to push him off, but Chris was quicker and climbed on top of him, letting him feel very well that he was not the only one who was oddly enjoying this; and when Chris pushed his hips into his, making his hard, trapped cock grind against his own throbbing erection Jay gasped into Chris' mouth.

Now both his hands were free and he asked himself why he wasn't pushing Chris away… after all he was not into guys and that he was lying on the floor of a locker room as one of his friends kissed him silly while rubbing dicks with him was inconceivable and not acceptable at all.

Jay finally came to his senses and pushed Chris off.

"What the fuck…" He asked, most to himself than to Chris, but before Chris could do as much as gathering himself, he stood up, grabbed his stuff and stormed out.

His mind was a fuss, this shit was messed up and he needed to get away now.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for all the reviews, it makes me glad to know you liked the beginning of this! Now I only hope that you enjoy this chapter as well xD

BTW, Like Tina and Kyara pointed out, I let myself be influenced by a lot of Chris's tweets!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jay knew he shouldn't have gone into that place the minute he stepped in. But instead of following his common sense he made his way through the door, met with some of the boys and socialized for a while. Now, as he sat at the bar and contemplated the scene unfolding before his eyes he wanted nothing more than to walk the same way he came in and leave.

And he could do it, he just needed to will his feet to start moving and walk out; at this point most of his travel companions were too far gone to notice anyway.

But once again, instead of following his instinct he remained seated, taking a sip of his beer while his clear blue eyes scanned the dim lit room. As he did that he encountered several familiar faces, all of them coworkers of his.

He didn't feel like talking to any of them at the moment… and it wasn't because he didn't like to spend time bonding with the guys or because he was all of a sudden a grim antisocial, it was just that he wasn't in the mood for it; not that night and not for the past few nights or so.

In fact, for the last few days he has been in an unusual rotten mood and most of the time he kept to himself. They guys had noticed that, and when trying to convince him to join them in their escapade and after he brushed them off with one of his excuses, they protested using as a base that instead of hiding in the cave of his hotel room what he needed was to loosen up a bit…

Perhaps they were right… and because he didn't want to come off as if he was indeed hiding, he decided to go with them.

But now, as he drank his second beer he wished he hadn't agreed to go there.

After all he was not one of the younger guys who believed it was a necessity to keep the boys happy; he didn't have to prove himself to anyone. Those days were past gone.

But maybe, just maybe he wasn't trying to prove something to the boys; maybe he was trying to prove something to himself…

Nah… he just went on an impulse, a bad one that he needed to remedy soon.

So while his mind debated on whether he should stay for a while longer or if he should just put the rest of his beer down and leave, his eyes meet the form of the one person he didn't want to confront.

And that person was walking right in his direction.

"Fuck" He mumbled under his breath. Would it be too obvious if he were to stand up and walk out the door? Probably. Did he even care if he came off as obvious or not…?

"Hey" The blonde Canadian that just arrived said casually as he leaned into the counter, waiting for the bartender to take his order.

Jay acted as if he didn't even hear his fellow countryman and once friend; he just put the bottle of beer to his lips and drank from it. If he had been able to ignore him for the last couple of days he could as hell continue to do it now… and he could continue for a long time if he chose to do so.

Chris either didn't notice that Jay was deliberately ignoring him or he simply let it slip under his radar; whatever it was Jay didn't care, he just hoped he would be done soon with standing at his side… and that once he got his dose of GG he would choke on it.

"It's hard to get a hold of you these days" Chris said turning to his side so that he could face the other man. "I'm going to start thinking you are evading me"

Jay arched an eyebrow, taking another sip… so he noticed… what a fucking genius.

When the bartender finally approached, Chris asked for two beers, and once they were giving to him he put them on top of the counter and went back to watching Jay.

"So, about the other night…"

Jay made a motion with his hand that told the other man to drop the theme. "Forget it man"

He didn't want to talk about it and he didn't want to think about it, he just wanted to forget everything about that night and burry the memory of Jason Reso's gayest moment forever.

"No seriously, I want…"

"I said forget it" Jay replied, his tone hard and final. If there would be more beer in the bottle he would have chosen that moment to drink it all.

"Jeez, I just wanted to clear the air because I don't want us to be awkward…"

Jay snorted, putting the empty Corona bottle on top of the counter and turning to face Chris for the first time that night. "You don't want us to be awkward?" He snorted again while Chris just stared at him. "Well, you should have thought that before you jumped me… you know what, I don't really want to talk about this"

Chris chuckled and pushed one of the beers in Jay's direction. "Yeah… whatever man" After saying that, he took hold of the other beer and disappeared through the crowd.

Jay took the beer Chris left behind because he needed it, and in honor of the country that was giving them shelter during the tour they were undergoing, he raised the bottle in the direction Chris went and mumbled one of the few words he knew in Spanish, one he learn in another country not long ago. "Pato"

"How many of those you've had that not only are you talking alone but in Spanish?"

Jay looked sideways, a stern look still gracing his features. What he saw when turning was Matt grinning like an idiot. "This will be my third, now how many _you_'ve had? You look drunk as shit"

Matt shrugged. "I don't know brother… a few?" He laughed. "You just can't come to Mexico without getting crazy with all the tequila!"

Jay shook his head and drank half his beer in three swallows. "Well, good luck with that" He put the put the crystal clear bottle away and got to his feet, still experiencing a sour mood.

Maybe it was time to leave.

"Where are you going dude, you aren't leaving are you?"

Jay stretched and looked at his wrist watch, it was still considerably early, but he was not feeling like sitting at that bar a minute longer.

"Look, Shane and I are going to grab something to eat; there is a Denny's across the street! Can you believe it? A Denny's in Mexico"

Jay chuckled. "I don't know dude… don't we eat enough of that crap back in the States"

Matt laughed as if he just heard the most ridiculous thing in his entire life. Then, without giving the blonde much time to consider, he pushed him in the direction Shane was waiting and once they were all there they left that building to get into the other one right in front.

A fucking Denny's in Mexico… could his night get any worse than that?

Apparently it could, because Shane and Matt were not the only ones that decided to go to fucking Denny's, some of the guys were also there and among those guys was of course, Chris Irvine.

Whatever, he was just going to ignore him.

But as it was to be expected, since the rest of the guys were waiting to be seated, Shane and Matt decided that it would be such a great idea to join them…

Jay didn't mind because really, why should he?

But when Chris decided to slide right beside him once they were finally seated, he started to question, and not for the first time why he was there… or how in the world did he ended in that horrible situation with Chris to begin with.

So, as he was trapped with a wall to his right and Chris to his left, Jay decided to do what he had been doing for the past days; he kept to himself, opening his mouth only to order and listening as the guys mocked Shane… something about a maid walking on him when he was naked in his room.

Something like that anyway, he was off and in another dimension to care anyways.

After several minutes that felt like hours, the food finally arrived. Jay was glad because that meant that after eating they could all go back to the hotel and to their respective rooms; after that he could go sleep, wake up, do whatever there was to do and then, the day after that he could go back home… where there was no Chris tormenting his existence with his mere presence.

"So Jay, what's with you lately?"

Jay looked up from his plate and to the man sitting in front of him. "What do you mean?" He took a bite of his food, delaying any further response.

"You know, being all distant and quiet, you almost look like a serious man"

"I am a serious man…" The last note of his sentence came a little strangled because right under the table, Chris had decided to put his hand on his upper thigh.

With a mix of horror and shock, he turned his head to the side and glared at Chris, he was just sitting there, using his left hand to hold a fork while the other crawled slowly up his thigh and to his groin.

"Ha, you a serious man… right"

Jay cleared his throat and tried to shift his position so that Chris would stop assaulting him with his hand, but the wall was very solid and he couldn't go through it, as much as he wanted.

What the fuck was Chris doing?

Well, he knew what he was doing but why? Had he lost his fucking mind? "Chris…" He said in a warning tone and Chris looked at him, arching an eyebrow as if there was nothing wrong going on under the table.

"What?" The older man said, looking at him right into the eyes as his palm finally found what he was looking for.

"Hey Chris, tell these kids about the time you were robbed here in Mexico"

Chris smirked and turned his attention to the other guys, relating his story as his hand went on, stroking Jay through the rough fabric of his jeans until his traitorous body started to respond.

Jay coughed and cleared his throat once again, his own hand sneaking underneath the table so he could push Chris away, he didn't want to be in another one of this situations with Chris or with any other man.

But when he tried to brush Chris' hand away from him, the older man took his hand and brought it to his own groin, making Jay feel intensity of his own trapped erection.

Jay pulled away immediately, and if it wasn't for the fact that the other guys were too engrossed in Chris' storytelling and half drunk, they would have noticed that there was something going on between the two.

"Let me pass" Jay demanded and Chris stopped talking to give him a look. "Let me pass…" He had enough, he wanted out and he wanted out now.

"Dude, are you going to make me stand up?" Matt complained, he was the one sitting at the other edge.

"Yes, now come on"

With a grunt, Matt got to his feet and Chris followed him, giving Jay the liberty to walk away from them and into the bathroom. He would have preferred walking out and to the hotel, but he just couldn't walk out of that place and into the streets of Mexico with a fucking hard on…

"Fucking asshole" He cursed, opening the water in the washbasin and splashing some of the clear, cold liquid to his face.

But if Chris was an asshole what was him?

As if calling him with his thoughts, the door of the bathroom opened and the same man he was cursing came in.

Jay didn't give him time to say or do anything, he just advanced towards him and grabbing him by his shirt he slammed him against a wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Hey… relax"

Jay tightened his hold on Chris' shirt. "I don't know what the fuck is going on with you or why do you keep assaulting me every time you feel like it… but I want you to stop it, I am not gay and I don't like it"

Chris snorted, his eyes shining as they looked into Jason's tormented ones. "You don't like it? Then what is this?" He reached down and rubbed his hand against Jay's semi-erection, provoking the younger man to slam him harder against the wall one more time.

Chris flinched, but he kept his hand working on Jay.

"I told you to fucking stop it!" Jay let go of Chris with every intention of punching him right in the face, but just when he was about to do so he heard some voices approaching… and by the sound of them they were about to enter the bathroom.

Taking him by surprise, Chris pulled him into one of the bathroom stalls and closed the door.

"Now hush" He whispered as the main door was opened, the bathroom getting filled with voices.

Because they were talking in Spanish Jay knew it wasn't anyone he knew… but he wondered what those men would think if they happened to look underneath the door of their stall and see two pairs of legs…

"So…" Chris whispered leaning into him. "Where were we?"

"Chris I'm not kidding, this is not funny"

"I never said it was a joke Junior…" With that said, he closed the distance and kissed him.

To Jay it was like déjà vu, he had no right in knowing how those lips felt on his and Chris had no right on kissing him, but when he tried to push him away his efforts didn't came strong enough and in the rebound Chris pressed his body even more closely to him.

Jay grabbed Chris by the neck and squeezed, trying to make him stop, but soon enough, as the veteran wrestler found a way to push his tongue past the barrier of Jay's lips, the younger one started showed less resistance… then the hand slid to the back of Chris' head, just resting there.

You could not say that Jay was kissing him back… not at first, but as Chris tongue became more demanding he started to respond, kissing him back and burying his fingers into Chris' hair.

He didn't know what was wrong with him…

Hadn't he spent the past days hating Chris, hating himself for what happened back in that locker room? Then why wasn't him putting an end to it?

He didn't have the excuse that he was being forced, because he really wasn't…

Without breaking off the kiss, Chris' hands slid underneath Jay's shirt, feeling his way up to his torso and to his back.

It was so wrong… it was wrong in his mind because to his body it was all good.

Not good, great… or it was until his phone began to ring.

"Don't answer it" Chris' raspy voice mumbled as one of his hands went back to touch him in that place down his pants.

Jay closed his eyes and counted until four… it was all his mind was capable of achieving, and even after his countdown went off the phone kept ringing.

With growl he reached inside his pocket and took his phone out. "What?" He answered, Chris touch ceased.

"Dude where are you? We are leaving"

It was Matt… fuck. "I'm… I'll be out in a while, just give me a minute" He opened his eyes and found Chris eyes fixed on his, a soft smile playing on his lips. "I have to go"

And why was he giving him excuses?

Chris shrugged and quirked his mouth. "It will be in another occasion…"

Jay just walked past him and opened the door, not caring that there were other people in there that could see him come out of a bathroom stall where another man happen to be.

He had other things in his mind and he wanted to get to the solitude of his room so that he could think them over.

This was screwed up, and the worst thing was that it was only the beginning…

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

I'm SO sorry that it took me so long to update this, but you know, life has been crazy as of late! But here it is, it's not much but I hope you like xD

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Crossing his arms up to his chest to keep some of his body warmth to himself, Jay walked aimlessly through the back gardens of the hotel. The outdoors place was basically deserted, after all it was way past midnight and everyone with a bit of common sense was either asleep or getting ready for it.

But not him; not even when he knew he had to wake up early the following morning for an extensive traveling schedule. He could already tell that this was going to take a toll on him morning came; but the truth was that he was feeling too restless to sleep or even to go up to his room and attempt it, his mind wouldn't let him.

So instead of getting some sleep, he went down the lobby, out to the gardens and started to walk around, hoping the fresh air of the night would help him clear his mind off the crazy thoughts it has been implanted with.

If only it could have been that easy…

It wasn't, so far his attempts were all in vain. All he could think of was of Chris and how his own body was betraying him in favor to the older man. It was insane, a nightmare… because the last thing he needed was… whatever was going on between himself and his former friend.

Yes, former friend because a friend wouldn't put a friend in the predicament Chris was putting him. A real friend wouldn't go out of his way to molest another friend.

"Creep…" He mumbled just as the made a stop in front of a fence that overlooked an immense valley that extended into the dark distance.

He sighed, resting his elbows over the fence as he tried to enjoy the view. He couldn't… not with the phantom touch of Chris still lingering in his mind.

That bastard has messed up his mind for good; and what was his point anyways? In all the time he had known Chris he had never known him for being gay, and neither has he given the impression of being gay himself, so where did it all came from?

Was his divorce really that bad that he gave up dating woman for good and now decided to hit on friends…? If that was the case he better start looking elsewhere, because he, William Jason Reso was not gay.

But if he wasn't then why he couldn't stop thinking about him, about what happened in that bathroom not so long ago?

He didn't want to think about it, all he really wanted was to make his mind go devoid of all emotion, to ban each and every one of the thoughts that overwhelmed him…

But he couldn't, and the part that bugged him the most was that he couldn't even stand up for himself, he couldn't even put a stop to Chris. He just stood there, letting him touch him and kiss him…

"There you are, you are really becoming a master of evasion"

When Jay heard that voice all his muscles tensed. Of course, he tried not to let it show; he just ran his tongue across his teeth as he took a deep breath. He couldn't believe the nerve of that son of a bitch.

"Are you following me now?" He said, still looking out into the distance… but out of the corner of his eye he saw him, leaning against the fence as he himself was doing.

"Not really, I saw you walking around…"

"So you are spying on me" He snapped, still refusing to look at him. Why couldn't he leave him alone once and for all?

Chris chuckled. "Not at all, I was sitting right over there when I saw you walking by. If you wouldn't have been so spaced out you would have noticed"

Jay bit on his lower lip and raised an eyebrow. "I was trying to have some alone time" He responded, hoping that Chris would take on the hint.

"Why, no one should have alone time in a place like this. Not when they could have company…"

"Chris" Jay said impatiently, turning around so he could see his tormentor face to face. "What's your deal? I mean, seriously?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, a slight grin forming on his lips.

Jay went back to crossing his arms up his chest as he stared down the man opposite to him. Chris knew what he was talking about just as he probably took on the hint that he wanted to be alone, but what would be the fun on leaving him alone?

It seemed that all Chris wanted was to mess him up!

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what I mean"

Chris smiled again, his clear blue eyes shining and fixed right on him. "You mean the kiss?"

As far as Jay was concerned it has been more than a kiss, the fucking bastard touched him… way too intimately! "Well, yeah…"

Chris shrugged, a smug look on his face. "I just felt like it"

Jay blinked, very slowly as he digested that. "You just felt like it?" He heard him alright, but he couldn't swallow it down… of all the answers that one was probably the worst ever. "You just felt like kissing me and stuff?" He asked again, disbelieve all over his face.

"Look, I like you; as in more than a friend… and I don't know, I just took the opportunity and made the best out of it"

The younger Canadian pouted his lips and looked down to the ground, still processing Chris' words. "You know I'm not gay" He said finally, it was the only thing that he could think of.

It was either that or throw him over the fence and down the hill. He looked over the fence; it was a long way down, he shook the thought away and went back to staring at Chris.

Truth be told, he was confused. It was not every day that a friend… or an ex-friend dropped you one like that, and it wasn't every day that he got molested by another man…

As Jay went through all that in his mind, Chris took one step closer, making him feel the need to back away. But he didn't, he stood his ground as he looked down at Chris.

"Forget about being gay or not being gay for a moment and just answer me this, did you liked when I kissed you"

Did he? His body seemed to like it… he had even kissed him back!

"No" He responded, but it didn't come out with the confidence he wanted.

"Liar" Chris said with a smile gracing his lips. But much to Jay's sanity, he stayed a step away.

"I am not… I mean, I don't like being molested and that's exactly what you are doing. You corner me, you force yourself on me and now you follow me around…" He ran his fingers through his short blonde hair and snorted. "I don't know what to say Chris, I mean after all these years you come up with this, why now?"

Chris sighed. "I don't know, maybe the feeling has always been there… just that it surfaced now"

Shaking his head, Jay raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure this is not a way to get back at Jessica?"

Chris laughed good naturedly at that. "You think I like you just to get back at Jess? That's ricockulous Jay"

"You did it with Barbie" He responded, remembering the fuss that had caused. To this day the poor girl was still bummed and wondering why Chris didn't want anything more to do with her. Little did she know that Chris had done it to get back at his wife after he found out she has been cheating around.

"I was drunk" Chris said in his defense, his smile fading just the slightest bit.

"You were drunk the first time you decided to attack me… as a matter of fact you are drunk most of the time, I think that GG has fucked you up"

Chris didn't mind Jay's words; he just smiled that sly smile of his as his eyes refused to move away from him. "I'm not drunk right now, and in my sober state I'm telling you that I like you" He took that one step that separated them, invading Jay's personal space. "I like you and believe me, Jess is the last thing in my mind right now"

Jay swallowed hard, chanting in his mind that he was not gay and that Chris' closeness was not bothering him at all… that he was not feeling Chris' breath inviting him to move closer…

"You know this is crazy" Jay said in a low voice, Chris was not even touching him and he was already feeling unnerved. If Chris as much as leaned a bit more into him he knew he was going to lose it… and he didn't want that to happen.

"I know" The older man replied, still guarding his distance but still so close… "Come with me to my room"

Jay snorted, Chris sure was bold… he had never been on the receiving end of his advances and he couldn't help but to feel awkward about it. "I don't think that's a good idea. This whole thing, it's just confusing"

Chris had not been shy to demonstrate what kind of activity he wanted with him, and if there was something that he knew was that he was not ready to go to Chris' room.

"I promise I'll behave, we can just talk, watch TV… or whatever you feel like it. If by the end of it you want me to leave you alone I will, I won't bother you anymore"

Jay frowned but didn't respond. He wasn't sure if he should believe Chris… but if he was being truthful he could take the opportunity to talk things with him, clear the air. If he didn't like the way things were going he could just walk out…

"I don't know man" It was all just too weird. It was Chris, a man, his friend…

"Think about it, I'm on room 407" Chris said taking a few steps back, a confident smile on his face. "But Jay, don't think it too much because I leave in a couple of hours" With that he turned around and disappeared, leaving Jay standing next to the fence and with a turmoil of doubts on his mind.

He turned around and rested his forehead on the cold fence. Why did Chris decide that he liked him out of nowhere? And did he really need to act on it? He should have kept it to himself and leave him alone…

Or better yet, he should have become infatuated with someone else!

He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind for the umpteenth time that night, but all he could think was Chris, that Chris liked him…

He was not gay, never even gave it a thought… but you know, Chris wasn't bad looking… at all; and he couldn't deny that his body liked his touches and his kisses…

"Son of a bitch" He grunted, hating the way his mind was running. He clearly wasn't thinking clearly, his brain has been impaired by Chris!

He was crazy, there was not another explanation, or maybe he was having another one of those gay moments because he was considering going up to that room, just to talk things out.

Oh but he wasn't, whatever his reason was he was not going to fall in Chris trap… not more than he already had.

Or could he…?

He thought about it for a long time, his eyes closed as he considered all the possibilities and its repercussion; and when he went around all that in his mind he came with the answer he was looking for.

His mind was made and all he needed to do was carry on with it.

Decided, he walked back to the lobby and straight to the elevator. He pressed the floor he wanted to go before he could change his mind, and as the elevator moved to its destination Jay got even more convinced that he was doing the right thing.

There was no other way for him…

When the metallic doors opened, he stepped out and with confident steps he walked to his door, knocking once he was standing in front of it.

Chris didn't waste time; as if he had been expecting him, he opened the door after the first knock, smiling as he saw Jay standing at his door. "You came…"

Before Chris could finish his sentence, Jay grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in his direction, capturing his soft lips with his.

Chris gave in immediately, allowing the younger man to penetrate the sanctuary of his mouth with his tongue as his hands came to rest at Jay's hips.

Jay on the other hand savored his former friend, trying to engrave that moment in his head for times to come, memorizing every feeling, the way Chris short hair felt between his fingers… even the way Chris' light stubble brushed against his face as they kissed. But then, way before either of them could get enough of each other, Jay pulled away.

"I'm sorry…" He said out of breath. "I can't do this. I came to tell you that" and to tell him that he had come; the kiss had been a what? An apology? A farewell to something that didn't even had a chance of beginning?

"Jay…"

"You said that if I didn't want this then you would leave me alone. Well, I don't want it" He said in a cold tone that he couldn't recognize as his own. Then, before Chris' eyes digging into his would make him falter, he turned around and walked away.

Finally, his Chris' problems were resolved… he didn't have to think of him anymore, or of his kisses, because really, that had been some crazy shit that should never happened in the first place.

As far as he was concerned, Chris was done with him…

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

It took me forever to come up with this but here it is! Hope it doesn't suck too bad… I'm having creative problems and a big part of this is complete silliness.

* * *

"This sucks"

"Tell me about it, a week ago we were traveling in style…"

"A nice comfy bus with a chauffeur"

"And we had nice hotel rooms…"

"But now we are back, traveling in this crappy car…"

"Freezing out buts off!"

"And lost"

The man sitting behind the wheel ventured to take a look at each and every one of his chattering passengers; he took turns with all of them although his clear blue eyes dwelled a bit longer in the one that was sitting to his right in the backseat.

After a brief moment of looking and not being looked at he went back to focusing on the road ahead of him.

Jay noticed that lingering look that lasted way too long, but just as he has been doing for a few weeks now he ignored it, acting as if he hadn't even noticed. He was a firm believer that if he ignored the big pink elephant in the room, with time it was going to disappear on its own.

All in time…

"We are not lost" The driver for the night informed the group. "This is a shortcut…"

"Yeah, and since when do you know shortcuts in the middle of nowhere?" Jay asked with a chuckle, forgetting momentarily that he was not supposed to talk to the man. How was he supposed to forget about him and his sneaky little antics if he wasn't able to ignore him?

But then again, how was he supposed to ignore a man that he was forced to travel with? Yeah… life was cruel and it seemed to have a liking of screwing him over and over again…

From his place behind the wheel, Chris smirked and gave his fellow Canadian a quick glance. He seemed content, and why wouldn't he be? After all it was the first time he directly talked to him since that day in Mexico not so long ago. "This is not the middle of nowhere Jay, it's Wichita!"

"They love me in Wichita!" Matt replied with a big smile on his face while his fingers worked with skill on his phone.

"They don't even know you in Wichita!" Shane yelled, turning his head back to look at the Hardy boy.

Matt tore his gaze off his phone and looked at the man sitting in the passenger's seat. "You are just jealous because I have more followers than you do…"

Shane snorted. "Sure, after you begged them to follow you…"

"Anyway…" Chris interrupted, choosing to ignore the two southern men. "I was watching a movie the other day, Twister. They took this shortcut and they made it to the other side just fine"

"You are taking a shortcut based on a movie? A movie that was filmed more than a decade ago?" Shane laughed, forgetting the argument he had with his longtime friend and focusing all this attention on Chris. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What?" Chris asked defensively. "It was also on the map"

"Let me see that" Matt requested while reaching for the map and taking a look at it.

"Jay, you look at the map, I don't think Matt knows what he is doing"

"Shut up, Gregory"

"Map? You are so last century! I have a GPS on my phone" Jay said with a smirk while taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Matt…" Chris said without taking his eyes off the road. "You take a look at the GPS; I don't think Jay knows how that works"

"Ha, that's true" Matt tried to take the phone away from Jay but the blonde moved away and prevented him from doing so.

They all sucked… he might be a self proclaimed technology illiterate but he knew damn well how to use his damn phone; so when he knew that he and his phone where safe from Hardy's hands, he arched an eyebrow and pursed his lips, refusing to take a look at the older man that was driving. "I hate traveling with you guys, you all suck"

As if to add a more dramatic effect to his words, a loud noise that resembled an explosion was heard and Chris stopped the car abruptly.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked dropping the phone into the seat.

"Why did you do?" Matt asked, his accent coming thick as ever.

"I didn't do anything… I was just driving. Maybe something broke…"

"Great…" Jay mumbled under his breath as Chris opened the door to get out. "Just fucking great" He hoped that whatever was happening wouldn't prevent them from arriving to their destination that same night. He wanted nothing more than to get into a warm, comfy bed and renew his forgetting progress.

"Does Chris even know about car mechanics?" Shane asked and it was at that same moment, when he stopped talking and when Chris opened the hood of the rental car that another loud noise was heard.

It was almost as if the damn engine had exploded…

"Holly shit!" Matt yelled as smoke started to fill their surroundings.

Jay on the other hand hurried out of the car to check on Chris. It was a moment of blind panic where he expected to find a charred Chris on the ground, he could even visualize him running around, on fire and screaming for help.

He forced his heavy legs to walk faster because the distance wasn't that far and yet with each step it felt like he was going backwards.

Maybe they were not in Kansas anymore…

But they were; and when he finally reached the front of the car he found Chris on the ground. Thankfully the blonde was sitting on the snow covered ground and even when he was looking kind of lost he seemed unharmed.

"Are you ok?" He asked, able to breathe again and full of relief… but still guarding his distance. He didn't want to get too close to Chris now that he could see he was fine and very much alive.

"The car wanted to kill me" Chris looked up at Jay, blue eyes meeting blue as the remaining men in the car walked out as well.

The moment was kind of surreal, he could hear Shane and Matt talking about the engine being on fire and he could also see them throwing snow to it… but the only thing he could do was stare at Chris as the other man stared at him.

He would be a liar if he said Chris hadn't scared the crap out of him! His heart was starting to get back to normal just now.

After a moment that seemed to drag into eternity, Jay broke out of his trance and offered Chris a hand to help him get up to his feet. The older man accepted it and as soon as he was up Jay culminated the contact.

It was stupid, Chris had kept his promise of leaving him alone and now he was the one initiating contact! Sure, it was something out of the ordinary and very much chaste, but it triggered in him some memories that he rather leave buried in that part of his brain that he didn't want to explore.

"Thanks" Chris mumbled before starting to brush dirt and snow off his clothes.

Jay nodded and turned to the other two men. They were still throwing snow to the engine. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what are we doing? That fucking thing was on fire and we had to put it out, last thing we need is this piece of crap exploding on us!" Shane said kicking at the car.

Jay nodded again, venturing to take a quick look at Chris before looking back to the engine.

"I guess I should call road assistance" Chris said at last and then walked away a few steps before taking out his phone and dialing. It took him a few minutes and when he came back he still had that same lost expression in his face.

"Dude are you ok?" Matt asked walking up to Chris and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I just burnt my hands a little… stings like a mother fucker" Chris responded tuning his palms face up so that Matt could see.

"Here, put some snow on them" Shane said as he smeared Chris' hands with the melting snow. All that Jay saw from a safe distance, thinking that if Shane and Matt hadn't freaked out with the sight of Chris burnt hands then it couldn't be so bad…

There was no reason for him to check them out… he also seemed fine.

"Is the car safe from exploding?" He asked and when Shane said that he didn't think the car was going to explode he announced that he was going to wait inside, it was too damn cold to be out.

No one told him not to do it and no one made a remark on how it wasn't that cold outside, so he walked back and got in the vehicle. Once inside he lay against one of the doors and closed his eyes. If things went the way he hoped, when his eyes opened again it was going to be because help had arrived and they could go on with their stupid trip.

The sooner it all ended the better. Who knew, maybe if he cleared his mind he might even doze off…

But instead of clearing off his mind like he intended, he began to wonder how bad were Chris' burns… or what would have happened if his hands were not the only thing that got burn… in his mind's eye he could still picture him all charred and smoking.

He didn't like that image, after all Chris has been his friend for such a long time and there was nothing wrong in not wanting a longtime friend to get charred. That they were not on speaking terms didn't mean that he shouldn't care.

And if time and circumstances worked in his favor, with time they might even go back to being friends… they could forget about everything that happened and go back to normal.

He heard the door opening and his eyes opened automatically. What he hadn't been expecting was Chris to be the one getting in… or Chris getting in to the backseat.

He observed him, watching carefully all his movements. To the way he closed to door to the way he dried his hands on his shirt.

"How are your hands?" He asked and it came to his attention that his tone came up dark and eerie… not quite like himself.

Chris looked up to him. "They are ok, nothing grave" He showed him and before he could help it, Jay found himself taking one of Chris' hands in his own to take a closer look.

They were slightly burnt, but like Chris said, nothing grave. "You'll live" He looked up to Chris, and because his eyes were fixed on his he released his hands and went back to leaning against the door.

"I guess, worst things have happened to me"

"Yeah… but that was crazy"

Jay crossed his arms up to his chest and sighed. It was an awkward situation and he blamed Chris for it; if he hadn't become all horny crazy on him there would be no reason for him to try to ignore him, there would be no reason for them not to be friends at the moment and there would be no reason for him to feel so confused about it all.

So yes, it was all Chris' fault.

"It was. So, how you've been doing?" Chris asked and without having time to react Jay's eyes met his.

He held the gaze and shrugged. Not sure how this talk was going to progress from now on. "Great, very busy…"

"Me too" Chris replied without taking his eyes away from him.

"Yeah…"

Chris nodded, he nodded and a long silence followed. It was in that moment when Jay realized that he was never going back to being friends with that man, at least not for the time being.

Nothing would be the same between the two… never again.

"So did you change your mind already?" Chris asked with a slight smile that made the younger Canadian arch his eyebrows.

"About what?"

"About us"

Jay snorted, running the tip of his tongue across his lips as he tried to choose the right words to address the matter. "Chris, you promised you were going to leave me alone if I wanted"

"And haven't I? I did what you said you wanted, even thought I know that's not quite truth"

Jay shook his head. When Chris said he was going to leave him ago he hadn't expected him to do it. But keeping his promise, Chris stopped his advances, that night was the first one they actually interacted in any kind.

Before Jay could react, Chris moved closer to him, enough so that now their knees were making contact… and if Chris decided to they could have even more contact than that.

"Jay… I was honest with you; I told you what I wanted and I told you how I feel. I even stepped aside to give you time to think about this… But you know, I just can't step back forever and do nothing, not when I know you want this too"

"I don't…" Jay responded, thinking that if he made an exit he was going to come off as if he was running away from Chris. And why would he run away from him when he felt nothing remotely close to what Chris claimed to feel for him…

Or did he…?

"You are the worst liar ever, I know you too damn well"

"I'm not lying Chris" He snorted, not believing the absurdity of it all. "Just because you kissed me doesn't automatically make me want to be with you… and just because you want me doesn't mean I have to go and do as you please…"

"Then why did you kiss me?" Chris asked smugly, his lips curving in a smile that Jay wanted to punch away.

He didn't punch him; instead he opened his mouth, ready to give an explanation as of why he kissed him that night… or even a nice explanation of why he always ended up kissing him back even when his mind despised him for it.

Of course, the words never came out and he had to close his mouth.

"If you can't be honest with me then at least be honest with yourself"

Jay took in a deep breath while running his hands through his short blonde hair; all the while Chris' eyes remained glued on him, waiting for an answer that he was not ready to give.

"I don't know man… I'm confused, all you do is mess with my mind and I don't know what to think anymore…"

Chris closed the distant that kept them apart, his hand lifting up towards Jay's chin make him look at him. "Then don't think" He whispered, brushing his lips against the younger man until Jay pulled away.

But Chris was insistent, he slowly moved his hand from Jay's chin to the nape of his neck and forced him forward, capturing his lips once he was close enough.

It wasn't much of a kiss and more like two pair of lips meeting awkwardly, touching slightly and waiting for the other one to give more…

"Chris…" Jay warned, his mind a sea of confusion because really, how did he end up in that position when he had promised himself that he was never in his life going to kiss Chris back… that he was never in the rest of his life think of him as more than a friend.

But all those doubts went to hell when Chris took that moment to caress his lips with his tongue, asking permission to go on.

It felt nice and at the same time weird, after all that man seeking to kiss him was Chris! Chris!!

But that notion didn't stop him from granting him the access he was looking for; he parted his lips for him and the Canadian didn't waste a second in deepening the kiss.

In was short lived though, because Jay pulled away once again. "You know this is wrong…"

Chris blinked dreamily, taking a moment just to look at the man in front of him. ""It doesn't feel wrong"

"It does for me… what if Shane and Matt see us?"

"To tell you the truth, I think they are in a little make out session of their own… they walked into the woods a while back"

"You are crazy…"

Chris didn't respond at that, he just leaned forward and kissed Jay back, this time getting no resistance whatsoever.

Jay responded to him this time, blocking from his mind everything but the sensation of the man kissing him, because if he listened to his mind he would push Chris away and to be completely honest he didn't want that…

Without breaking away from the kiss, Chris moved even more closely towards Jay, almost resting on top of him as the kiss escalated in intensity.

It felt nice, more than nice… and as if they had a life of their own Jay's hands sneaked beneath Chris' shirt and smoothed their way up his back.

He was warm to the touch, too warm to be honest and Jay wondered if the heat his body emanated had anything to do with him. After all he had touched Chris numerous times and he had never felt his skin to be so hot.

But then again he had never touched Chris like he was doing right now.

Chris was also touching him without inhibition, his hands running from his stomach to his chest and then back again… making him feel hot all over.

Where did all that leave them? It didn't matter; he didn't want to think right now. Chris was right… thinking was overrated anyways.

Deciding to make a bold move, Jay dragged his hands down Chris' back and directly to his ass, pressing him closer to him until he could feel the intensity of the other man's desire pushing against him.

He was now one hundredth percent positive that he had completely lost his mind. He blamed it all on Chris…

"Chris…" He said breaking off the kiss. "I…" He shook his head, not quite sure what had possessed him or if he really wanted to stop this new turn in his turbulent relationship with Chris.

He wasn't sure if he could go on with it.

"What is it?" Chris asked in a low whisper, his lips descending down Jay's neck so he could taste the skin there.

"I'm not sure about this…" He admitted, biting a moan back because what Chris was doing to him felt simply great.

"What are you not sure Jay? Don't you like it when I kiss you?" He asked before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Is not that" He replied, and even with his eyes closed he knew that Chris was smirking…

"Don't you like it when I touch you?" He asked again, his hands crawling down to the bulge that wanted to break free from his pants.

That felt even better… he didn't have to respond at that one because he was pretty much sure Chris could feel how much he liked that.

By all rights he should force Chris' hand away from him… his touch was too intimate, too maddening. But before he could do anything, Chris' free hand reached for one of his own hands and brought it down his pants, moving it all through his trapped erection until Jay began to give him a few tentative strokes on his own.

Now, the only time he had touched another dude's dick was when Chris made him touch him that night under the table… and that time he had taken his hand away as if the contact burned him.

This time he didn't pull away, he just allowed Chris to kiss him senseless while his hand dwelled down there, taking the new experience and even taking pleasure when Chris gasped into the kiss.

He liked that he was the one making him gasp and moan and he wondered how Chris would react if his hand sneaked inside those pants to touch him without the restrain of clothes.

And more importantly, did he really want to do that…?

Chris pulled away from the kiss and with his clouded blue orbs he looked straight into Jay's eyes. "If we keep like this we are going to take the risk of being arrested for indecent exposure"

"Or get caught by Shane and Matt" Jay agreed, but his hand was still on Chris and Chris hand was still on him…

For a while they just stared into each other's eyes; then, ignoring his own advice, Chris' hand moved a bit up and started to work on Jay's belt and then on his zipper.

Jay watched all this, his breath caught in his throat as his eyes observed how Chris hand disappeared inside his pants and past his boxers, all until his finger wrapped themselves around his cock.

Jay hissed at the contact and threw his head back the slightest bit, enjoying the feeling of Chris' hands on him. "We should stop this…" he said, not making any attempt to stop it…

But then Chris was kissing him again and he found himself fumbling with his belt. It was not until he finally took a hold of the oldest man in his bare hands that all started to down on him.

They couldn't keep doing that… not there and probably not anywhere… or could they? They were certainly doing just fine.

"Chris… not here" Jay mumbled, gathering all his inner force to take his hand off Chris' burning member… he never thought how pleasant it could be to touch another man like that.

Chris reacted to Jay's words and pulled away, gathering himself and finally putting his still engorged dick inside his pants.

Jay did the same, finding it difficult to look up to his former friend and newly what? Jerk buddy? He didn't know what to make of the situation at that moment.

"Will we talk when we get back to the hotel?" Chris asked, granting the younger man a bit of personal space as he sat back.

"Yeah…" Jay responded, still not daring to look at him.

"Jay, I mean it… I don't want you to back away at the last moment, at least promise me we will talk"

"I told you it was fine…" He said, venturing at last to look at Chris. "I won't back away… we'll talk and see what happens from there. You know, I don't want to rush into this and then regret it"

"We can take it slow…" Chris said, resting his hand on Jay's knee.

Right… Jay thought to himself, they could take it slow or they could get all heated up like they just did and get carried away never to turn back.

He had to admit that getting carried away sounded great, especially since his dick was still up and alert from Chris' touch. But they did need to talk things up, and whether it was after or before succumbing to their most hidden desires a talk was very much needed.

"Guys!"

They both looked out the window and saw Shane's face staring at them. For a moment Jay thought he was going to freak out but then Shane opened the door.

"Road assistance is here and guess what? They have a nice new car for us!"

"Yes a nice car that Chris is not going to drive" Matt said and walked to the trunk of the car to get his things out. Shane followed him.

Chris frowned and looked back to Jay. "It was not my fault"

"I know…" He responded before leaning forward to steal a kiss brief kiss from him. "Now get that ass moving, the fastest we get to my hotel room the better"

Chris smiled. "Your hotel room? I was thinking mine; after all I always get nice suites while your cheap ass stays in a shoe box"

Jay smirked and lifted his fist. Chris smiled and shook his head. "No, you always cheat"

"You want to do this or not?"

Chris sighed and lifted his hand too, closing it in a fist.

"Ok" Jay said with a satisfied smile. "Rock, paper, scissors…"

~*FIN*~

I know! I suck for ending this so soon but I'm having a rough time keeping up with updates and I don't think I'll be able to keep for much longer. Thanks to all that read and reviewed this and I'm sorry I couldn't keep on with it. I'll eventually end all my ongoing stories and hang up my boots; I mean my pencil… or the equivalent of it!

Thanks guys, you rock!


	5. Chapter 5

So… this is a bonus chapter, I mean it's (it was, I know I'm late) Christian's b-day! Oh, and there was some peer pressure for me to write it, lol. Hope you enjoy this one xD

**A/N** I broke this in two so they are actually two chapters; I hope to post the next one soon (As soon as I write it that is)

* * *

Turning his head slightly to the side, Jay allowed his eyes to briefly scan the catering area. For being a Sunday night a lot of people remained behind; even when the house show they had been working on was long finished. But that always happened when they had a reason to _celebrate…_ so yes, almost everyone stayed, and he put an emphasis on _almost_ everyone because he couldn't find the one person he was looking for.

He just disappeared; he did his match and kaput… he was gone. Not even a goodbye or even a 'find your own way back to the hotel', it made him wonder where the hell he was and if he was going to show up at some point.

He must, and if he didn't he could always catch up with at the hotel. It wasn't as if he didn't know where to find him…

With a sigh that was kept mainly to himself, Jay turned around and went back to paying attention to the petit blonde that has been talking nonstop since she made her way to him.

She has been at it for a while, and at first he took an interest on what she was saying… but then his mind started to drift and all he could hear now was blah blah blah followed by some giggles and then more idle talk.

He wasn't focusing…

And it wasn't her fault that his mind was miles away; she was a nice kid and on the recurrent occasion they talked he found her pleasant enough to be around. But tonight was different, tonight he couldn't put his mind into it.

Hoping she would take no notice of the fact that he wasn't paying attention, he sent her half a smile… but as he did so his eyes roamed around some more, still looking and still finding nothing.

He wasn't there.

So instead of worrying his mind with things he couldn't change at the moment, he looked down at her and tried to listen.

"… and it's tough but I want to learn everything I can, I'm working very hard"

He nodded, she smiled. It seemed like she hadn't even noticed he was in another dimension… he didn't even know what the hell she was talking about.

"So, what are you going to do tonight birthday boy?"

"Me?" He asked, smiling as he felt her hand curl around his upper arm. "Well, the guys want to go out and you know, just hang around… do guys stuff, very manly" He joked naturedly and she laughed.

To be more specific, the guys wanted to take him to a strip club, very typical. He wasn't up to the idea, he wasn't into the whole strips club, birthday bash, get drunk out of your mind celebration they were planning for him.

He would rather go with a nice relaxing night, away from big crowds and drunk friends.

"Well, we are going out too; maybe we can meet somewhere and join the fun. We won't be as manly as the other guys but we can be fun" She said with too much enthusiasm, it made him chuckle.

Now, some of his closest friends joked around that he was the most oblivious person in the whole wide world… he couldn't argue with them, he was always late on picking things up because most of the time he wasn't really paying attention. But this girl… for the last couple of weeks she had made pretty obvious the fact that she liked him.

She wasn't forward ala Chris, but you only had to observe how she acted around him vs. the way she acted with the other guys and voila, even a blind man could see it.

He took a good look at her without making it seem like he was checking her out; she was cute, some might even say that she was smoking hot; and they were right, the girl was really a looker. Just the type of woman he usually went after; blonde, great body and pretty face.

Plus she was nice and sweet… on the bad side, she was too young, she eerily reminded him of his ex wife and he was simply not into her. She was nice and all but he just didn't like her, not like she probably wanted.

"How old are you?" He asked bluntly as he crossed his arms up to his chest, his eyes glued to her in some kind of morbid fascination.

She smiled her pretty smile and batted her eyelashes. "I'm going to be twenty four next month"

He nodded, a slight grin forming on his face because the whole situation amused him. Twenty four… he was going to be thirty six in a few hours! Couldn't she find someone closer to her age?

Or someone who hadn't all of a sudden switched from one team to the other?

It wasn't like she knew that, or anyone as a matter of fact, but still… As he was about to open his mouth to say something, he caught out of the corner of his eye as the big absent of the night made his way inside the room.

His eyes automatically flew to him and he arched an eyebrow. So he finally came…

"A Party? There is a party and no one invited me?" He said out loud and in a very fake distressed tone as he casually made his way to him. "I'm wounded"

"We would have told you but you went MIA… and in case you don't know what that means, it's missing in action. M…I…A"

"Jeez Hardy, you sure get smarter with every day that passes, keep it up buddy" Chris said waving off the younger man as he finally made it to the spot Jay was standing. "So what's the big celebration? Are going to get a raise?" He asked, his shining blue eyes glued to Jay's.

Taryn smiled and looked over to Chris. "It's Jay's birthday so we decided to buy him a cake and do a small get together"

"Ah cute, but isn't his birthday tomorrow?" Chris replied, moving his now critical eyes to her.

"Yes, but since we won't see him tomorrow we did it today" She responded. Her smile never faltered, but Jay noticed that her usual good nature was gone.

"Very clever… oh look, cake" He said in his monotone tone of voice as he walked pass them and to the table where the cake was.

Jay pursed his lips and looked away from both blondes, a frown forming on his face.

"Anyway, I better get going" The woman said as she let go of Jay's arm. "But remember; give me a call if you decide to go out, it would be nice to hang out with you"

Jay smiled and nodded, he felt the need to act apologetically with her because of Chris… "I will, but that's if I go out…"

"I hope you do" Her good nature restored, she smiled at him before walking in the direction her girlfriends were.

Jay watched her leave and when she was at a safe distance he turned around to take a few steps that took him to where Chris was eating his cake.

"Mmm, this is a good cake" Chris said absently as he approached him. "I like chocolate; it beats vanilla by a long mile"

Jay ignored the smile Chris sent him and gave him a stern look. "Could you be any ruder to that poor girl?"

Chris did a double take and frowned. "You mean Tiffany? I don't know what are you talking about, I barely spoke to her"

"Her name is Taryn, and you were definitely rude to her" Jay said with a snort, placing his hands up to his hips.

Chris arched an eyebrow and put his plate down on the table. "If you are so concerned I offended your little girlfriend then why don't you go back to her and make it all better"

Jay squinted, pouting his lips. "Maybe I will"

"Go ahead"

Jay bit down the urge to smile, he just turned around and took one step away from Chris… one step was all he could take because Chris grabbed his arm and forced him around.

"Reso, you take one more step and you'll give me no choice but to kick your ass right here, in front of everybody" Chris whispered, a sly grin on his face.

Jay chuckled. "Yeah? I'd like to see you try that old man"

"Why, you want this old man to embarrass you so close to your birthday?"

Jay stared at him for a while, their eyes locked together while everyone around went with their eating and talking. This was how it always went with Chris… they could go at it all night long if he wasn't careful so he decided to cut it. "So where were you?"

Chris shrugged without breaking the link their eyes had formed, it was the only contact they had when surrounded. "Doing some stuff" He smiled mischievously and Jay wondered what he has been doing… "So tell me, what do I have to do to sneak you out of here?"

Jay looked around, almost everyone was still there… would they noticed if he walked out with Chris? Would they wonder what was with them and come to the conclusion that they had stepped over the boundaries of friendship to become so much more?

He looked at his watch; it was 11:20pm, too late to still be in the arena. If he went to say his goodbyes Shane and Matt would try to lure him into going to their stupid strip club, if he went with them he would feel the obligation of calling Taryn… he didn't want that.

"I guess we just have to walk out the door and hope no one sees us"

Chris laughed. "Do we have to come with an escape plan?"

Jay smiled, they had become masters of scheming, there was no other way when they had succumbed into a secret relationship that consisted of cheating time to be together.

"We can keep it simple this time, I walk out… you wait a few minutes and then go after me. I'll wait for you in the parking lot"

Without thinking it twice and hoping that no one would stop him, Jay turned around and walked out the door. No one stopped him, they may have seen him walk out, but no one stopped him.

He made it to the parking lot and waited outside the rental car for several minutes before Chris finally made it out as well. Then with unusual silence, they both got in and drove away.

"So what do you want to do for your birthday?" Chris asked, changing the radio station as he drove into the night.

"I don't know, I could do with a nice relaxing bath and lots of rest. I stopped being excited about birthdays a long time ago"

"Oh come on! A birthday is the best day of the year; it's like having your own personal, very private Christmas. You can get away with anything and don't forget about the presents. Ninja suits, giant posters, we can even cover that ugly tattoo! Anything you want, just ask for it"

Jay arched both eyebrows and looked at Chris. "Anything?"

"Anything" He responded, taking a brief look at his partner before going back to looking at the road ahead.

Jay followed his gaze to the road only to take notice that Chris just drove pass the exit to the hotel. "Umm Chris, you passed the exit"

"Fuck, now what am I going to do" He said without any trace of meaning it and kept driving. When his chance came to take a U turn to go back he didn't take it.

Jay stared at him for a moment. "Ok… where are we going? And please tell me it's not a strip club"

"I'm not going to take you into a strip club"

"So…?"

"So what?" He asked with a smile that admitted to Jay that he was up to something.

Jay bit his lower lip, his eyes glued to Chris. He was still smiling and he couldn't help but to smile too… now, this whole thing with Chris was fairly new to him, to both of them, and even when they were slowly getting used to it Jay already felt attached to him.

Sure, they had known each other long before they started to hook up, but this was a new side of Chris he didn't know before. The Chris he used to know was fun to be around, sometimes a bit aggressive and annoying but a good friend nonetheless, he always enjoyed spending time with him.

But the Chris that sneaked into his room in the middle of the night and that stole touches out of him when no one was looking was something more. Intense was a word to describe him, but he was also kind, considerate and very caring.

He liked him, a lot.

With the smile still on his lips, he turned his head to look out the window; his mind flying over the past weeks that came to change life as he knew it, and all because of the man sitting behind the wheel.

After some time passed, Jay turned away from the window and reached to change the station, it was in that moment that Chris pulled over to the side of the road and parked. They were basically in the middle of nowhere.

"What is it?" He asked and as a response Chris leaned into him and kissed him.

To that day Jay still felt blown away by any intimate contact on Chris' part. It felt like he was stepping into a taboo, into a forbidden path that would take them both to perdition… it only added to the thrill of his touch and his lips of him.

Naturally and as it always happened, Jay kissed him back, his hands flying to the back Chris' head, pulling him closer to him and as a consequence deeper into the kiss. It was something he was bound to repeat because he simple couldn't resist it, he didn't want to resist it and Chris knew it.

For a while they kissed, drinking from each other's breaths, hands roaming without concealment… that was until Chris pulled away, a smile gracing his face as he stared at the other Canadian. "Happy Birthday"

Jay grinned, taking a look at his wrist watch to see it was 12:02am; it was officially his birthday. "Well thanks"

"Don't thank me yet" Chris said before moving his hand all the way from Jay's knee to his crotch. Once there he went to kiss him again, his hand molesting him and bringing him up into a state that required more attention.

Jay moaned into the kiss, enjoying the pressure of Chris hand on him even when his pants were making him feel claustrophobic. He wanted out of them and he wished Chris would reach inside of them so he could touch him without restriction. He didn't care they were in the middle of the road, he just wanted release… but then Chris pulled back and settled back on his seat.

Jay blinked, arching an eyebrow as Chris started the car and began his journey into the unknown. "What? We have someplace to be and we are already late" Chris said with a smirk.

Jay chuckled, shaking his head. "You know this is going to cost you, right?" he said, shifting his position to be more comfortable.

"Bill me up later… I'm willing to pay the price" Chris took a sideway glance at him and smiled. "But if you want you can take matters into your own hands, that's something I'd love to see…"

Jay arched an eyebrow, and when Chris looked at him once more he brushed his hand against his own arousal. "You'd love that?"

Chris nodded, alternating on watching the road and what Jay was doing with his hands. "Oh yes…"

Jay grinned, watching as Chris was having his own pant's problems. "Well too bad you pervert" He said, moving his hand off his aching member. Yes, he wanted release, but he wanted Chris to give him that relieve… he could wait a bit longer.

"Tease"

"Look who's talking"

After that they did some more driving and lots of small talk, all until Chris pulled over again, this time at the airport.

Jay tried to get information on where he was taking him, but Chris refused to tell him. And so they returned the rental car, got their stuff off the trunk and walked to their terminal. It was then that Chris' little secret came out because it was impossible for Chris to keep away their destination once they were ready to board.

"Bahamas? You mean like _The Bahamas_?" Jay asked a bit incredulous. He has never been there, not even when Adam lived there…

"Well, it's the only Bahamas I know… why, you don't like Bahamas? I though you would like the warm weather…"

"No, I mean… I'll sure love it, I just wasn't expecting this"

"I hope you like it" Chris said, brushing his shoulder with Jay's… that was something they did a lot lately, _accidental_ touches by lack of courage to be more open about their relationship.

Jay ventured to go a little bit further and took hold of Chris' fingers, it was just a lingering touch, unnoticed to those around him, but as he made the contact Chris smiled at him.

"So… let's get going"

The contact broken, the two of them got in the plane and went to their seats. Once there and before the plane took off, Jay grabbed Chris' hand again, getting in return a light squeeze, neither of them pulled away this time.

Then, as they were taking off and still holding Chris's hand, Jay dozed off…

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks a lot for the reviews! I'm glad you still like this story. And just so you'll know… this 'one last chapter' is getting longer and longer! I couldn't finish it… Meaning: I had to once again cut it! But don't worry, I promise you next one will be the last xD

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jay nodded, an appreciatively smile on his face as he took a good look at his surroundings. They were in front of the hotel, and even when they hadn't even entered he had already warmed up to it. In fact, he had warmed up to the entire island as soon as they landed on it, and it was not only because of the nice weather… just breathing it's fresh air gave him a pleasant sense of comfort.

Of course, the company wasn't bad either…

"So what do you think?" Chris asked giving him a light nudge on his shoulder as they walked side by side towards the entrance of the hotel; and as they kept walking forward, their bodies kept bouncing against the other, almost as if gravity pulled them together. "Nice isn't?"

"It looks nice" Jay responded, his eyes still taking the scenery unfolding in front of him. From where they were standing he could get a clear view of the ocean; it looked inviting and the urge of exploring around was starting to build inside of him.

This was definitely a better way to spend his day than driving from one town to the other with Shane and Matt, which by the way was what he had planned for the day.

After all it was a Monday and that's what he did all Mondays. He finished working house shows late Sunday night, traveled to his next destination on Monday and when Tuesday came he was already in town for another night of ECW tapings…

He wondered what Chris was going to do regarding his Raw's live show. He couldn't work a show from the beautiful Island of Exuma, now could he?"

"I do have one question" He said as their shoulders bumped together once again… Jay was used to that already; it was something that happened every time they walked together. Chris didn't seem to mind either; he just turned his head to the side and gave the younger man his full attention. "Don't you have to do Raw tonight?"

Chris smiled and waved him off, as if the matter wasn't all that important. "Don't worry about that, I have everything under control. The only thing you should worry about is if your brand new Speedos will fit" After saying that, Chris grinned and then made his way to reception to start talking to the lady behind the counter.

Jay snorted and shook his head… there was no way that in this life he was going to be seen wearing some damn Speedos. But knowing Chris he was probably joking around, for some reason he always got a kick of ribbing him.

He snorted once again and from the place he remained standing he observed his blonde companion for a while; he still couldn't believe Chris has surprised him with a short trip to the Bahamas. It was in all honesty the last thing he expected… now he felt bad that he hadn't gotten anything for his birthday, not even congratulations!

But then again, they weren't exactly on speaking terms at that moment; Chris birthday happened to be in a time when he was pissed at him for messing him up…

He chuckled and turned around to face the glass door, looking outside and thinking about the emotional journey that lead him to be in that place in that exact moment. His rational mind was still having problems adjusting, but he was getting there.

"So…" Chris said walking up to him. He stood by his side, joining him in the stare off out the hotel as their bodies slightly touched. "What do you think if we change and go down to the beach?"

Still looking out the glass door, Jay grinned. "Do I have something to wear to the beach? I mean something that's not Speedos?" He asked because Chris has been the one that packed for him. He was pretty sure that he got everything that was in his suitcase for the road, he never packed boarding shorts while on the road.

"What's wrong with Speedos?"

Jay arched his eyebrow and gave Chris a sideway glance. He seemed to get the meaning because he just laughed.

"Ok… yeah, I got you something to wear… God, your such a whiner" Chris elbowed him and signaled him to follow him.

Jay followed him, the two of them walking behind the porter boy that was carrying their bags. Once they got in the room Jay took a moment to take everything in.

It was a nice room, better than anything he could find on the road. It even had a balcony that overlooked the beach and straight to that balcony he went.

The view was mesmerizing, the room more than what he expected… it was all just perfect.

"Nice view uh?" Chris said once again walking up to him, only that this time he did more than a subtle brushing of shoulders. Since they were in the solitude of the room and there was no one to look, he slipped his hand underneath Jay's shirt to lazily rub on his back.

Jay turned to him, smiling. "This is just… WOW, you didn't have to do all this"

"Of course I had to" Chris said leaning into him to kiss his lips slightly. "Now let's rock those Speedos!"

Jay rolled his eyes when Chris turned around and went back inside the room to plunder his suitcase. When he found what he was looking for he threw in his direction something and when he caught it he was relieved to see it was a red boarding short… thankfully.

They changed quickly, grabbed some stuff and then walked back to the lobby and out the door. The beach was in walking distance, but even when they got there they kept walking some more, leaving the hotel far behind. When they found a spot to their liking they settled there.

The place wasn't crowded, in fact it was almost deserted; Jay noticed that when he sat down on the white sand and looked around.

"Jay, I didn't bring you to the Bahamas so you could sit on the sand all day" Chris said taking off his shirt and tossing in away.

"Give me a minute dude" Jay responded defensively, taking off his shirt as well.

"I'll give you one second before I drag you to the beach"

"We are in the beach already you dork, get your facts straight" Jay got up to his feet, taking all the time in the world to do so because he wasn't going to be rushed by Chris. He wanted to take the scenery in, breathe the pure air, feel the soft breeze… Chris lived on fast forward and he on the other hand liked to take his time.

Besides he wanted to put some sunscreen before going into the water.

"Oh you want to be a smartass now?"

Before Jay could grab the bottle of Coppertone, Chris bent slightly, grabbed him by the tights and lifted him up; he could only carry him half the way because Jay used all his strength to go down.

That's how they once again wrestled their way into something… or into the ocean. They pulled and pushed, grabbed limbs and dragged bodies, but once their feet finally touched the water Chris stopped all his efforts and sneaked away.

"Shit! The water is fucking cold" He complained out of breath, his hair spiked in all directions. "Aren't we in the Bahamas, isn't water here supposed to be warm and nice?"

Jay licked his lips and grinned, and much as Chris did to him a few minutes ago he picked him up and dragged him to the water, only that once the water hit his knees he dropped him in.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck… Jay!" Chris yelped jumping to his feet as if the water was doing some kind of physical damage to his body.

"You wanted beach, take some… whiner" He said in triumph as he watched Chris shivering from the cold. "Besides it's not that cold…" To make his victory sweeter, Jay rushed to Chris and forced his body to go fully underwater.

Chris fought back, grabbing Jay by the neck and taking him down with him. They got deeper into the water, their little antics more proper to kids than of two grown men that happened to be lovers. That didn't seem to stop them.

They kept going at it for a while.

But then, Chris pushed Jay's head underwater. The blonde went in easy enough, swallowing some water in the process… when he came back to the surface and as he rubbed the water out of his eyes, Chris pulled him in his direction and captured his lips with his own.

The kiss was cold, short and totally unexpected. "Truce?" Chris asked out of breath, he was no longer shivering.

Jay opened his eyes, still being held by Chris. "You won't cheat?"

As a response, Chris ventured for another kiss, nibbling on Jay's lips to find a way in. Jay granted him the entrance, giving into the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away.

Chris smiled knowingly. "Come on, there's no one around"

Jay arched an eyebrow and looked back, noticing that there was no one there, just like Chris told him. They had the beach all to themselves… for now.

Turning around, Jay got greeted by Chris' lips. He claimed him in a kiss, his hand moving up to the back of his neck so that he wouldn't pull apart.

It was an unnecessary prevention; Jay wasn't planning on breaking apart. He kissed Chris back, matching the intensity of the kiss and running his fingers up his spine.

For a while that's all they did, kiss in abandon as nothing more than the sound of the waves hitting the shore was heard around.

By the time they pulled apart there was still nobody around.

"So do you like it in here" Chris asked, his hand still securing Jay close to him.

"I do" Jay said, blinking a few times to keep the sun off his eyes. He did like it; it was like paradise on earth, the company making it far better.

"Good…" Chris responded back, saying nothing more and just limiting himself on fixing his clear blue eyes on Jay's.

Jay pulled away from him, dipping underneath the cool, crystalline water for several seconds. If he didn't pull from Chris when he did he was very likely to forget they were in a public beach… he didn't want that to happen.

When he got back up Chris was swimming away and deeper into the ocean.

He watched him for a while, not feeling in the mood of going after him. So as Chris got deeper, he went back to the shore and lay down on his stomach, enjoying the way the water tickled him as it came to him and then retreated.

Chris and Jay, the two of them in the Bahamas… that went beyond the casual, but very intense meetings they were having as of late. Did it mean they were officially dating? Could they even date if no one but them knew about it?

He still wasn't sure what they were now…

"Working on your tan?" Chris said, going up to his side. He sat down and leaned back, resting his weight on his elbows as he looked down to Jay.

"Yeah… it beats baking myself in a tanning bed like some people do. I rather go for a more natural look"

Chris chuckled. "Well, if you want to go all natural then take this thing off" he said pulling at his boarding shorts.

"You wish"

"You bet"

Jay snorted and shook his head, looking up to Chris through half closed eyelids. The older man was now staring off into the distance, a dreamy expression on his face.

"You are all spaced out, what's on your mind?"

Chris shrugged and pouted. "Just thinking"

"About…?"

"You know, stuff" He said and then closed his mouth; Jay knew him too well and knew he wasn't finished… "Have you ever doubted about this, about us?"

"No" Jay said without thinking it twice because once he decided to take the big step he hasn't looked back… "Why, have you?"

"No"

Jay nodded, finding relief in that; for a moment there he thought Chris was going to come back to his senses and lecture him about how they were both making a mistake, that he thought about it and… well, that kind of stuff.

"But sometimes I think you do… and maybe it's not that, but it's like you are holding back and no matter what I do you still hold… I don't know"

Jay pursed his lips. "What do you mean I'm holding back?"

"I don't know… it's like…" He said turning around to face him. "I'm always the one searching you out, you kiss me if I kiss you, you touch me if I touch you…"

"Well…" Jay blurted interrupting Chris. After cutting him off he ran his tongue over his lower lip and tried to find the words to respond him.

Other than admitting the liking for each other they had never talked about their… relationship, it was something that simply was; he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"It's not like… so ok, maybe I'm holding back but this whole thing it's still new to me. A couple of months ago you were just Chris, my friend. Now all of a sudden we kiss and do stuff and I'm still processing all of it… it's just" Weird? Nah… he shrugged, unable to find the right word.

"Do you think it's too much too soon?"

Jay shook his head even when he did think it was. But that was not his problem, his problem was in adjusting and he was doing that… he just wasn't as open as Chris when it came to certain things.

"Good. Well, I just wanted to let you to know that you don't have to wait for me, if you ever feel the need to do anything you know I won't complain"

Jay nodded, looking down to the sand and thinking about what Chris just said. Sure, he refrained a lot and maybe he did gave Chris the entire reign to give those first steps that lead them to be intimate… but it wasn't for lack of desire.

He wanted Chris, even when he had been reluctant at first he did enjoy being with Chris and the times they weren't together he missed him… all of him, from his company to his addicting touches.

Maybe it was too much too soon, but he wasn't willing to step back and consider things.

"Anyway, I think I have sand in my ass"

Jay arched an eyebrow and looked at Chris; he was staring back into the distance, the water kissing his skin as the rays of light shone on him.

Of course he wanted him… he was plain and simply too irresistible to resist, weird as that might sound because months ago he never gave him a second thought.

But then again, a few months ago he didn't know Chris like he knew him now. Sure, they had been friends and as friends there was already a bond between the two; but there are certain boundaries between male/male friendships that one cannot cross without getting irrevocably lost in translation.

Chris made him cross that line; he tumbled down the wall and even if he wanted to build that wall back he wouldn't know where to start.

Looking around, Jay considered things for a moment and then swiftly moved up to Chris, leaning against him and kissing him long and deep, letting go all his inhibitions.

Chris gave in as soon as their lips made contact, moving his hand from were in lay in the sand to press Jay's back even more into him.

After a while Jay broke away and looked deep into Chris eyes. "Is this what you want me to do?" he asked but before Chris could respond he darted for another kiss, enjoying the exquisite taste of Chris' lips and tongue.

For some reason Jay thought back to that first kiss between the two, the one Chris forced out of him and that left him in complete bewilderment…

They had come a long way since then, even when not a lot of time has passed.

Without breaking away, Jay slid his hands down Chris' body until he found what he was looking for pushing against the fabric of Chris's boarding shorts. If he was going to let himself be guided by what he was feeling in his hand, this was exactly what Chris wanted.

"Jay…" Chris mumbled against his lover's lips. "If you keep doing that we are both going to get arrested…"

Jay pulled away from Chris and went back to the position he was previous the attack on him. He tried to act innocent, biting on his lips as Chris stared at him intently.

"Did I tell you to stop, junior?"

Jay nodded, looking up at him mischievously, his eyes resting on the protruding bulge in his pants. He licked his lips and moved his eyes to Chris' face, the truth was that he wanted to reach for that bulge and take care of it… "You did"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Well I was wrong, come here" He said trying to pull Jay to him, he resisted. "Ok fine, it's not like I wanted it anyway…"

"Yeah me neither" Jay said getting up to his feet, knowing full well that Chris was going to follow him.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the room; I want to take a nice bath and relax in that huge bed… all by myself since you don't want to join… this will be a lonely birthday"

Chris hurried up to his feet and followed Jay. "And who the hell told you I don't want to join, eh? Let's go there already!"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, this is it! I actually wrote this a long time ago, but I'm not entirely satisfied with it so I didn't post it. Today I say what the hell! I need to finish this before the year ends! Now, big thanks to BellaHickenbottom, DarkZoul, cherrycokerocks, InYourHonour and everyone who reviewed this at one point or another, hope it doesn't dissapoint xD

* * *

Jay closed the door behind him and rested his back against it, his eyes following the way Chris eased himself into the bedroom. After going in he just walked straight to a mysterious serving cart that was definitely not there when they went out…

He observed in silence what was happening before his eyes, arching an eyebrow when Chris finally looked back to find he was not being followed.

"What are you doing there, come here" He motioned him to come over, narrowing his eyes when Jay didn't.

"Why, I like it here… the view is nice"

Chris snorted, his eyes shining as he did so. "Trust me Jay Jay, you are going to like it even more right here"

The younger Canadian shook his head, knowing that he was never going to win an argument against Chris… besides, he trusted him when he said he was going to like it more once at his side… or on top, bellow… it didn't really matter…

He chuckled at the way his mind raced when it came to Chris… and there was no one to blame but said man; after all he was the one that took him in that road of no return.

"What's so funny?"

Jay dismissed the question with a shrug, looking at the contents of the serving tray that lay on top of the cart once he was close enough. There were different desserts in there, among them a cake, ice cream and a bottle of wine…

"Ok…"

"Ha, told you" Chris smirked in triumph. "A real birthday cake _at_ your birthday"

Smiling at the realization that Chris has done the cake thing just because he didn't want to be outdone, Jay collected some frosting with his finger and tasted it.

"It's really good… like the one last night, this rules! Two birthday cakes in so little time… thank you Chris" He said and moved forward to kiss Chris, but before he could do such a thing the other man moved away.

"Yeah… but the one last night didn't count as it was not your birthday"

"I liked it though… it was really nice of Taryn to do so. Don't you think?"

"You know, you shouldn't encourage that poor girl. It's really mean of you"

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently, taking another taste of his frosting cake… it was really good.

"Come on, you know what I mean so don't play dumb! The girl obviously likes you and with all the talking and giggles you two do together she's going to have the wrong impression"

Jay frowned… he didn't think he was encouraging her by casually talking to her from time to mine, besides he didn't giggle, at all, not with her not with anyone. "Why… it's not my fault that I'm irresistible and I'm not going to stop talking to people just because they have the hots for me… if I do that I'm going to end up all lonely"

Chris stared at him, his lips a thin line in his face… Jay offered him some cake.

"Fine… I'll give you that… I mean, you are kind of comely and some people like that" With that Chris shrugged and inserted his own finger into the cake before bringing it to his mouth.

Jay bit down the urge to laugh out loud. Chris sure got bitter when jealous… he didn't mind though, it was kind of amusing to see him react like that just because some girl threw him a little birthday party. Did he even know that she hadn't done it all by herself, some of the guys and a few of the girls collaborated for it.

"I'm just… comely?"

"Kind of"

Jay grinned, wanting to push Chris a bit more. "Well, Taryn says I'm hot"

"Can we just stop all this talk about _Taryn_" Chris blurted, making Jay smile.

Before replying to his outburst, Jay walked to Chris and brushed their lips together. "Don't be silly… I like only you"

"Obviously" Chris responded with a smile, his sour mood dissipating as Jay arms found their way around his waist, bringing their bodies closer.

Jay rolled his eyes playfully but even though he went to kiss Chris fully, getting an immediate response from the other man. Before he could think about it they were kissing hungrily, hands pulling at shirts to discard them away.

It was always like this, a simple kiss would trigger the fire into something more… ever since that first time he hadn't been able to resist him for completely, no matter how hard he had tried and how hard he ran. But now that he had given up into this new and raw passion there was no way he could turn away.

Not when he knew the exquisite feeling of Chris in him.

And judging by the insistent way Chris was pushing his not so subtle erection against him, he could pretty much assure that the feeling was mutual.

He wanted Chris as much as Chris wanted him.

As Chris moved his hands up to the nape of Jay's neck, the younger one took the opportunity to make a blunt move by pushing Chris' boarding shorts down his body, releasing his desire from its bounds.

Chris stepped out of them and slowly moved one hand down to do the same to Jay, leaving them both exposed and free to feel each other as they pleased.

Chris didn't wasted time, he pushed Jay over the bed and slid on top of him, never breaking the kiss as Jay's hands explored the contours of his back and down the soft flesh of his behind.

Only when they were running out of breath they broke apart.

"Your ice cream is going to melt" Chris said breathless, still on top of Jay…

"Fuck the ice cream" Jay replied, not really in the mood for sweets. He just wanted to get lost in Chris' touches.

But Chris wanted some sweets, apparently… because he pulled away from Jay and sat down to bring the ice cream plate to the bed.

"But this is a special ice cream, I picked it up just for you" Chris said with a smirk as he buried a spoon in it, collecting the bland substance and offering it to Jay.

Jay was more interested on the man approaching him with the spoon that on the ice cream, but because Chris has taken the initiative to take him all the way to the Bahamas, the least he could do was taste the damn thing.

The sooner he got it out of the way the better. So when the spoon was almost to his lips he opened his mouth…

Only that instead of feeding him the ice cream Chris dropped the cold dessert onto his chest, making Jay hiss at the contact. "What the fuck…?" He complained as he tried to sit up to search for something to take the fucking ice cream off him, the damn thing was already melting and sliding down to his stomach, if he didn't act quickly he was going to end up all covered in it.

But when he attempted to sit, Chris pushed him back and forced him down on his back.

"Ops, look at the mess I made" Chris mumbled mischievously before darting forward to touch Jay's chest with his tongue, progressing into licking him clean.

Jay snorted, not knowing if he should be pissed off that Chris dropped the cold substance on him on purpose or content that he was now working his tongue down his stomach, leaving his skin sticky with a trace of ice cream but burning from desire…

"Do you want more?" Chris asked once he was finished.

"No more ice cream" Jay whimpered when Chris touched his arousal with his fingertips, it was just a passing brush and it left him wanting more.

"But you haven't even taste it"

Chris smiled as he moved to kiss Jay, allowing him to taste the ice cream through his own tongue, invading him with the sweetness of it as he ventured another touch to that place where he knew Jay wanted to be touched.

Jay shuddered involuntary, loving the way Chris touched him… loving the way the older man knew exactly how to make him squirm under his ministrations.

But… as much as he loved it, he wanted to be the one making Chris feel like that… he wanted to make him feel wanton and in abandon; so with that in mind he maneuvered to swirl around so that he was the one laying on top of Chris.

"I want to make things a bit different today" Jay said huskily, his eyes fixed on Chris as he stared back.

"Anything you want" Chris responded, but even when he gave him a little smile Jay could see in his eyes that he was a bit apprehensive…

Didn't matter, he was apprehensive his first time and he ended up liking it. He was going to make it worth it.

Without any other word, Jay moved his lips to the underside of Chris jaw, giving him short kisses until Chris' hand buried in his hair, urging him for more.

He didn't hurry though, he took his time in tasting him, nibbling at his skin and sucking with the sightless pressure.

He liked exploring Chris like this, his lips devouring him slowly as his hands made their own journey; it always amazed him to feel Chris' response and his soft whimpers and he worked to tear more of them.

The trip to the beach has left a salty flavor on him; he tasted it from his neck and down his throat and all the way down to his stomach.

When his lips finally reached Chris' arousal, Jay licked the head, drawing around slow circles with his tongue and making Chris utter a series of moans that made his own hardness throb.

The taste was divine, so Chris… so intoxicating.

Wanting to take him over the edge, Jay took him in completely, his tongue caressing the underside of it as he started to suck him.

Chris moaned his words of encouragement, his fingers tangled in Jay's short blonde hair as he gently pushed the back of his head forward, urging him to take more.

Jay on the other hand wanted to take things to another level, and because he knew there needed to be some preparations, he ventured to push Chris' knees off the bed, making room for his restless fingers to go places they had never ventured before.

Chris tensed for a moment, but Jay just brushed the tip of his finger against his entrance, his lips still working his manhood as he waited for an opportunity to go in; and just when he thought Chris was relaxed enough he allowed himself to push in, slowly and making sure not to make Chris too uncomfortable.

And if Chris was uncomfortable he didn't give away any indication of it… other than his silence that was.

"Are you ok?" Jay asked, looking over at Chris as he lay with his eyes closed and his hands at his sides.

"I'm fine…" He panted.

Jay hesitated before going back to take Chris into his mouth, his finger doing what his cock so desperately wanted to do… it wasn't until Chris started to move his hips against Jay's mouth and until his moans started to fill the room once again that Jay decided to pull both his lips and his finger away.

He slid up to kiss Chris, his cock aching in anticipation, his heart beating frantically inside his chest. "God I want you so bad" He could even feel his body trembling and for a moment he feared that he was going to screw everything.

"I want you too…" Chris said, giving Jay the encouragement needed before capturing his lips in a kiss.

What a long way they had come, from Chris _molesting_ him to that moment… he would have laughed about it… but he couldn't, not when Chris was accommodating him in such a way that he was inches away from entering him.

But he wanted to take it slow, not to hurt his chances of ever repeating this. So with a calmness he didn't know he possessed, he teased at Chris, the tip of his arousal brushing against him until he though the man below him was ready…

Then, without letting go of his lover's lips, he began to push in, breaking the barrier between the two. It wasn't like anything he has done before; it wasn't like being with a woman, of that he was sure…

It was tighter, warmer… it made him feel delirious.

Chris pulled away from the kiss and threw his head back onto the mattress, occasion that Jay took to kiss his neck, trying to ease the progress because he didn't want the other man to pull away from him as he slowly buried himself deep into the wonders of him.

Once settled all the way in he waited… giving Chris a chance to get used to him. It took all his willpower to stay still, his cock was throbbing in its confinement, ready to take all that was offered to him.

He wanted to take everything…

"So this is how I render you speechless uh?" Jay said, re-treating a little to then enter Chris once again.

He was rewarded with a gasp and by Chris opening his glazed eyes to him.

"I'm not speechless; I'm just waiting for my moment…" As Chris finished his sentence, Jay repeated the motion once again, trying to control his impulse of doing it again and again… "Oh fuck"

"Seems speechless to me" Jay panted as he grabbed Chris' hips and pulled away without going out, when he looked down he noticed that Chris was hard as he could be… a nice indication that he was enjoying it… so, guided by what he saw there he started to move into Chris, his eyes glued to the way their bodies were mending together, to the way he slid in and out of him, the most intimate bonding.

Now he could die a happy man, just listening to Chris' moans as his hips moved against him was enough to send him over the edge; but he didn't want that, he wanted to make Chris enjoy this.

So he took hold of Chris' swollen cock, giving attention to it as he stared at the flushed face of Chris. His eyes were dark and clouded, his lips parted… it was a sight to see, perfection.

"Jay… yes, just like that… Oh my God"

Sensing Chris' release approaching, Jay picked up a nice pace, making the other man to moan until he started to tremble. Then he moved forward, claiming Chris' lips with his as he exploded in Jay's hands, his moans and whimpers swallowed down by the younger of the two.

It felt great, out of this world… and just the realization that he has made Chris cum was enough to make his body spasm and spill inside of him; and as he came he pulled away from the kiss, groaning as an overwhelming sense of pleasure coursed through him, his cock pushing deep inside of Chris as it convulsed.

It took him a while to come back to his senses, but when he did he was still linked to Chris, being held closely to his body.

"My God…" Jay whispered… unable to form any other words.

"Same here" Chris responded. "So happy birthday love"

Jay laughed… that has been one hell of a birthday to him. "Wow… now I can't wait until next year"

Chris snorted. "Why wait a full year, there's Christmas, Hanukah, boxing day, new year… I mean, we have everyday right?"

"Everyday…" Jay repeated, liking the sound of that. As he mused about it Chris kissed him, sealing their union with promises untold.

Yes, everyday devoted to each other… he liked it; he was looking forward for it…

FIN


End file.
